finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands
The Calm Lands is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. They fall between Macalania Woods and Mt. Gagazet on a summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand. The Calm Lands, an expanse of wide plains, is the location where the final battle with Sin was once fought, forming a ravine to its north that has since been dubbed 'the scar'. The middle of the Calm Lands hosts a Rin's Travel Agency. In Final Fantasy X the quickest way to traverse the Calm Lands is via chocobos, which become available if Tidus plays a minigame where he can train one. Like Mi'ihen Highroad, there are no random encounters while riding a chocobo, however at the Calm Lands it is free to ride. Along the eastern boundary lies the entrance to the forgotten Remiem Temple, which can only be accessed after training said chocobos, and the Monster Arena, where the player can battle monsters after capturing fiends roaming throughout Spira. In Final Fantasy X-2 the Monster Arena is a chocobo stable and a dungeon. The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth lies to the north, at the foot of the Mt. Gagazet. Calm Lands is one of the few areas that has been remade for Final Fantasy X-2 by making it much larger than what it was in Final Fantasy X. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna and her guardians cross the Calm Lands on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand, but as they have been labelled heretics and criminals they are being pursued by Yevon. After crossing the Calm Lands the party is attacked by the Guado and their machina weapon, but Yuna's party prevails and continues onwards to Mt. Gagazet. Final Fantasy X-2 Since the beginning of the Eternal Calm, the Calm Lands have become a place of fun and excitement for travelers. Two rival companies, Argent Inc. and Open Air, have set up several games for tourists to enjoy. The companies represent the divide between the younger generation of Spira and the older generation; Open Air is run by young adults, while Argent Inc. is managed by the elderly. The Gullwings can align with either group and assisting either one or both companies with their Publicity Campaigns to open up new games. After speaking to Kimahri on Mt. Gagazet, YRP can meet Lian and Ayde, two Ronso youths at the travel agency, who set out to search Spira for a way to repair Kimahri's broken horn. YRP can also find a wife for the heir to Argent Inc. Eventually, if the YRP promote the Calm Land companies enough Tobli comes to settle the two companies' differences and they merge to become the Calm Skies Partnership. The Monster Arena has been abandoned, but should YRP bring Clasko to the Calm Lands he will see it as the perfect place to set up a Chocobo Ranch. Locations ;Calm Lands Travel Agency A spot free of fiends in its small vicinity. The save sphere and items/equipment shop are found here. In ''Final Fantasy X-2 Lian and Ayde, two Ronso children, can be met here and the Gullwings can also find a wife for the heir of Argent, Inc in a sidequest. ;Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Legend says this cave hides a fayth that was stolen long ago to prevent summoners from finishing their pilgrimage to avoid the death that comes with its completion. Many summoners perish when trying to recruit Yojimbo from its depths. The cave has become a tourist attraction after the Eternal Calm, much like the rest of the lands. ;Monster Arena (Final Fantasy X)/Chocobo Ranch (Final Fantasy X-2) An arena that serves as a storage area. In Final Fantasy X, fiends caught from all over Spira, as well as original creations, are kept here and looked after by an unnamed owner. In Final Fantasy X-2, Clasko converts the arena into a chocobo ranch. ;Ruin Depths (Final Fantasy X-2) Hidden dungeon under the Chocobo Ranch, the Gullwings must raise chocobos to discover its entrance. ;Remiem Temple (Final Fantasy X) Unlike other temples of Yevon, this one lacks a Cloister of Trials. Rather, the unsent summoner, Belgemine, stays to test the strength of Yuna's aeons, and the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth is sealed and requires key items to break it. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Belgemine Belgemine challenges Yuna to a battle of aeons and fights with Shiva. If Yuna wins, she earns the Aeon's Soul that allows her aeons to increase their stats using spheres. Chocobo Racing The player can play four types of chocobo races on the Calm Lands, used as a method of taming and training wild chocobos. The player can find an NPC on the plains that lets Tidus race chocobos to train them. After having tamed a chocobo, the player can take the chocobo for a ride around the Calm Lands. ;Wobbly Chocobo: The Wobbly Chocobo is a beginner's race straight to the finish. To add a degree of difficulty, the racer is given a chocobo that tends to wander off the track. *Prize for first time: Elixir *Prize for tie or beaten record: X-Potion ;Dodger Chocobo: With the Dodger Chocobo the race gets harder in difficulty as blitzballs are thrown onto the track and must be dodged, as being hit slows the chocobo down. *Prize for first time: Lv. 1 Key Sphere *Prize for a tie or beaten record: Mega-Potion ;Hyper Dodger Chocobo: Blitzballs and homing birds are pelted at the racer, which must be dodged. *Prize for first time: Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Prize for a tie or beaten record: Ether ;Catcher Chocobo: Slightly different from the previous races, in Catcher Chocobo the racer must catch as many balloons on the track as possible while avoiding incoming birds. The racer with the better final time wins (a bird adds three seconds while a balloon removes three seconds from the racing time). However, even if one wins the race, they only get a reward if they beat the current record. Therefore, winning the race doesn't mean anything. It is also extremely difficult as this minigame is full of glitches. *Prize for first time: Lv. 3 Key Sphere, Sun Sigil *Prize for a tie or beaten record: Turbo Ether For the Sun Sigil a time of less than 0:00 is required. Completing all chocobo training to become able to ride a chocobo on the Calm Lands earns the trophy Chocobo License in the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version. Winning a chocobo race in perfect time earns Chocobo Rider. Monster Arena When the player first visits the Monster Arena, the owner will ask the party to capture monsters of Calm Lands for the Arena as previously all escaped. After completing this side task, the player will be able to collect monsters from all around the Spira. Capturing more monsters of various species and numbers unlocks more and more dangerous monster with each capture. Tidus's Celestial Weapon Tidus's Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg, is found in a small cave to the northwest. The Sun Sigil needed to enhance the power of the Caladbolg can be won in the Chocobo Races. Like all Celestial Weapons, it may not be obtained until after the party obtains the Celestial Mirror. Additionally, a man will be standing guard outside the cave, and will not move aside until after Tidus has won a race against the Chocobo trainer. Penance In the International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions, after defeating all of the Dark Aeons, Penance appears in the Calm Lands and can be fought. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Attractions The games of the Calm Lands are played by betting credits. The player start out with 100 credits for each agency courtesy of Rikku and Paine. Winning games can win credits, otherwise they are available through the shop for 10 gil per credit. One can also ride the hover to another attraction for 10 credits. If the player rides either hover ten times they will receive a pass that lets one ride for 5 credits for both companies. After Episode Complete, the former manager of Argent Inc. will give the player a pass to ride for free. Sky Slots Rules: Three rows of fiends fly through the air. Line up fiends of the same type in one column to win credits! ;Help *Press at just the right time to try and line up fiends of the same type. *They are fiends, so don't expect them to always stop right where you want. *The rows stop form top to bottom. *The amount of credits you win depends on the type of fiend you line up. *Only fiends lined up in the column with the triangular cursor count. Reptile Run Rules: Maneuver a lizard through the course, avoiding any fiends that get in the way. The faster you finish the course, the more credits you can win! ;Basic Rules *Navigate the sphere points to make your way past eight rows of potential reptile ruin. *The time remaining when you cross the finish line determines your payout rate. *You can only move forward and diagonally forward. *If a fiend attacks you, it's game over! ;Fiend Attack Range *Helms attack the sphere point directly in front of them. *Bombs slowly rotate, attacking the point in front of them. *Drakes attack any point in their line of sight. ;Winning & Losing *After crossing the finish line, you can leave the game or press your luck and try to increase your payout. *However, failing to complete the course will cost you all the credits you earned, so it's all or nothing. Lupine Dash Rules: Predict the outcome of a five-lupine race. :Win Bet: Pick the first place winner. :Double Bet: Pick the first and second place winners. The tougher the odds, the more credits you stand to win! Gull Force Live (must receive Episode Complete) Feed the Monkey Publicity Campaign The player can advertise the Calm Lands attractions around Spira. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to the Calm Lands to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Marriage Quest At the Travel Agency, Yuna can speak to the owner of Argent, Inc. He will first ask her if she wants to marry his son, after she refuses, he asks her to help find someone that will. Similar to how the Publicity Campaign is done, the player must press and choose a pitch. This only works on the female NPCs. It does not matter which company the player signs up for. *'Rewards': Elixir (if score is between 0-29), Speed Bracer (if score is 30+) Clean Sweep :''Note: If the player hasn't participated and completed the mission in Chapter 2, it can be participated and completed in Chapter 3.'' :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Tourist Trap :''Note: If the player haven't participated and completed the mission in Chapter Three, it can be participated and completed in Chapter 5.'' Rescue the tourists who didn't make it out of the cave! They hold the key to unlocking its secrets. *'Objective': Save the tourists from the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter 3. *'Reward': Tetra Master Garment Grid, Star Bracer accessory. Episode Complete *All Chapters – The player must raise either Open Air or Argent to publicity level 5 via the Publicity Campaign sidequest. If, in Chapter 5, the player hasn't managed to pitch to enough people, they can still play the minigames to get more publicity to get the Episode Complete. *Chapter 3 – The player must rescue all the tourists trapped inside the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. The Chocobo Ranch quests or the matchmaking sidequest do not affect Episode Complete. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X *5,000 gil *10,000 gil *Al Bhed Primer vol. XXIII *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Power Sphere x30 (defeat Belgemine's aeon) *Speed Sphere x30 (lose to Belgemine's aeon) *Aeon's Soul (from Belgemine after duel) *Rusty Sword (in Gorge Bottom) *Sun Sigil (win Chocobo Race with a time 0:00) *Caladbolg (down slope in northwest corner, complete Chocobo Training, Celestial Mirror required) Final Fantasy X-2 Any Chapter= *Calm Lands Discount Pass (ride the hover ten times) |-|Chapter 1= *Phoenix Down *Ether *Chocobo Feather x2 *Potion x2 *Phoenix Down |-|Chapter 2= *Ether x2 *Phoenix Down x2 *Chocobo Wing x2 *Phoenix Down x2 *Phoenix Down |-|Chapter 3= *Ether x3 *Mega Phoenix *Sprint Shoes *Hi-Potion x2 *Mega Phoenix x2 |-|Chapter 5= *50000 gil (must see man move it on the Commsphere in Chapter 4) *Sword Lore (talk to man at Travel Agency, answer "Actually, I did", after collecting the gil) *Cerulean Ring *Speed Bracer (possible prize for marriage quest) *Elixir (possible prize for marriage quest) *Mega Phoenix x2 *Turbo Ether *X-Potion *Mega Phoenix *Calm Lands Free Pass (get either agency up to lv. 5) Shops ''Final Fantasy X Rin's Travel Agency Note: This shop only appears when the player first arrives in the Calm Lands. Once they leave the Calm Lands riding a Chocobo, or after defeating Defender X, this shop will disappear. |valign="top"| |} Calm Lands Travel Agency (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Calm Lands Travel Agency (after airship) |valign="top"| |} ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X Grassland= ;Entrance *Mech Scouter, Nebiros, Skoll *Skoll, Flame Flan, Mech Scouter *Nebiros, Shred, Flame Flan ;South-East, Central-East and North-East *Nebiros x2, Skoll, Mech Scouter *Skoll, Flame Flan, Mech Scouter *Nebiros, Shred, Flame Flan *Mech Scouter (flaming) x2, Coeurl *Coeurl x2 *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 *Malboro ;Central-West and North-West *Mech Scouter, Nebiros x2, Skoll *Skoll, Flame Flan, Mech Scouter *Nebiros, Shred, Flame Flan *Mech Scouter (flaming) x2, Coeurl *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 *Malboro ;Entrance, South-West and Central '''Note:' Random encounters in entrance area increase after fighting somes battles in other areas of grassland. *Mech Scouter, Nebiros x2, Skoll *Skoll, Flame Flan, Mech Scouter *Nebiros, Shred, Flame Flan *Mech Scouter (flaming) x2, Coeurl *Coeurl x2 *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 ;Bosses *Shiva (Optional Boss) *Penance, Right Arm, Left Arm (Boss) (International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions only) |-|Near Bridge= *Defender X (Boss) |-|Gorge Bottom= *Mech Scouter x2, Epaaj *Mech Scouter (flaming) x2, Epaaj *Epaaj x2 ''Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1= *Coeurl, Chocobo *Ahriman, Nashorn *Coeurl *Ahriman, Coeurl *Wild Wolf, Coeurl *Ahriman, Chocobo *Wild Wolf x2, Divebeak x2 *Divebeak x3 *Nashorn x2 *Nashorn, Death Dauber *Nashorn, Wild Wolf *Wild Wolf, Death Dauber x2 *Wild Wolf, Chocobo *Amorphous Gel *Ahriman, Wild Wolf x2 *Ahriman, Divebeak *Divebeak, Chocobo *Wild Wolf x2, Death Dauber |-|Chapter 2= *Divebeak x3 *Nashorn, Flan Blanco *Divebeak x2, Peregrine *Ahriman, Nashorn *Ahriman, Chocobo *Divebeak, Chocobo *Ahriman, Coeurl *Coeurl, Wild Wolf, Chocobo *Chocobo *Amorphous Gel *Coeurl, Wild Wolf x2 *Coeurl x2, Chocobo *Coeurl x2, Wild Wolf *Divebeak, Wild Wolf, Chocobo *Divebeak, Wild Wolf x2, Death Dauber *Wild Wolf x2, Chocobo |-|Chapter 3= *Vespa, Flan Blanco *Vespa, Flan Blanco, Watcher-S *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-R *Flan Blanco x2 *Vespa, Chocobo *Peregrine x2 *Peregrine, Leucophylla *Peregrine, Chocobo *Adamantoise *Flan Blanco, Chocobo *Peregrine, Leucophylla, Watcher-R, Watcher-A *Peregrine, Leucophylla, Watcher-R *Peregrine, Leucophylla, Watcher-A *Leucophylla, Wild Wolf *Peregrine, Leucophylla, Watcher-S *Leucophylla, Vespa *Vespa x2 *Peregrine x2, Chocobo *Vespa x2, Watcher-A *Leucophylla, Wild Wolf, Peregrine *Protean Gel, Chocobo *Protean Gel, Amorphous Gel *Chocobo *Wild Wolf x4 *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-A |-|Chapter 5= *Vespa x2, Taromaiti *Leucophylla x2, Vespa *Leucophylla x2, Vespa, Watcher-R *Leucophylla, Vespa, Lich, Watcher-A *Vespa, Flan Blanco, Chocobo *Vespa x2, Flan Blanco *Peregrine, Leucophylla *Peregrine x2, Vespa *Flan Blanco x2 *Lich, Chocobo *Aka Manah *Flan Blanco, Taromaiti *Adamantoise *Chocobo *Flan Blanco, Taromaiti, Watcher-A *Amorphous Gel, Protean Gel *Lich x2, Leucophylla *Vespa x2, Taromaiti, Watcher-R *Leucophylla, Vespa, Lich *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-A *Adamantoise, Watcher-S *Vespa, Chocobo *Peregrine x2, Leucophylla *Lich, Varan *Peregrine, Vespa, Chocobo *Peregrine x2, Chocobo *Lich, Varan, Watcher-R *Flan Blanco, Chocobo *Vespa, Leucophylla, Peregrine *Taromaiti, Leucophylla, Chocobo *Leucophylla, Vespa, Peregrine, Watcher-R Musical Themes The theme that plays in the Calm Lands in ''Final Fantasy X is known as "Yuna's Decision". "Chocobo Jam" plays while riding a chocobo and during the chocobo training minigame. "Zanarkand" plays when the player approaches the Scar for the first time. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme of Calm Lands is known as simply "Calm Lands". A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection album. Gallery Trivia *Rin appears on his hovercraft during the player's first visit to the Calm Lands. He sells a special Buckler for Tidus that has Magic Counter — an ability otherwise exclusive to weapons. Rin will leave the area after the party moves on, making the Buckler unobtainable after that. *An early concept design for Final Fantasy X shows what appears to be the prototype Calm Lands. *In the north edge, along the Scar, there is a patch of soil in the shape of a heart (this patch is actually an encounter-free zone). de:Stille Ebene es:Llanura de la Calma fr:Plaine Félicité it:Piana della bonaccia Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations